Fuel injection systems are commonly used in internal combustion engines to provide fuel to the combustion chambers of such engines. While fuel injection systems provide many benefits to internal combustion engines, a fuel injection system can permit unrestricted flow of fuel to the combustion chambers under certain failure modes of the fuel injection system, such as when a fuel injector fails to close after a fuel injection event. In order to restrict the flow of fuel to a combustion chamber, a flow limiter may be provided between a high-pressure inlet to a fuel injector and an engine's combustion chamber.